


All for One

by justsomenonsense



Series: Just Some CR NSFW [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bruises, Choking, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, Forest Sex, Lace Panties, Light Temperature Play, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Underwear as a Gag, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomenonsense/pseuds/justsomenonsense
Summary: A series of vignettes wherein Beau gets absolutely railed by the various ladies of Critical Role.None of the chapters take place in the same universe. Will update tags as chapters are added. List of pairings and chapters in notes.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Pike Trickfoot, Beauregard Lionett/Vex'ahlia, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Captain Avantika/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Kima/Allura Vysoren/Beauregard Lionett, Kotho/Beauregard Lionett, Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Just Some CR NSFW [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903897
Comments: 32
Kudos: 344





	1. Yasha

**Author's Note:**

> #1 - Yasha  
> #2 - Vex & Pike  
> #3 - Jester  
> #4 - Avantika  
> #5 - Marion Lavore  
> #6 - Kotho (Terra)  
> #7 - Allura & Kima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship, roleplaying like it's the first time. Mirror sex, fingering, multiple orgasms, slight pain kink.

Beau licked her lips as she stood in the doorway and stared at her bed. She’d been so excited when she saw it the first time but now she was a little worried. What if she didn’t like what she saw? What if she had an ugly O face? She didn’t think she could come back from that.

She rubbed her fingers nervously on her hips, over the indents from her clothes in her skin. She reached up with her other hand and started palming her breast, squeezing, and then she pinched her nipple between her blunt fingernails. The fingers on her waist ran down the bone of her hip, over her mound and then in the crease between her thigh.

“Fuck it,” she said, pushing off the door frame and marching towards her bed. She climbed on and stared at the curtain. She didn’t give herself time to hesitate and just grabbed the rope and swung it, revealing the mirror before she had time to worry about it. The mirror revealed what she expected, her blue silk sheets, the flicking of the candle on the nightstand, and her very naked body, tense and starfished out in the center of the mattress. “Fuck,” she mumbled. She ran her eyes over her own smallish breasts, over the dark scar right over her sternum and the countless smaller scars across her abs and shoulders. She lingered on her hips, round and wide with light stretch marks, then over her cunt, hidden behind a blanket of curly dark hair. She moved down her muscular thighs and her shapely calves and then she moved back up to look at her face, meeting her own eyes in the reflection. “I’m hot as fuck.”

She knew that already, obviously, but it was nice to remind herself every now and then.

She dug her fingers into the sheets before letting out a heavy breath and relaxing against the bed. Yeah, she was gonna do this.

She let go of the sheets with both hands and ran her fingertips across her hard abs and down to rest on the tops of her thighs, teasing herself. Part of her wanted to close her eyes (it was so much easier to imagine that the fingers touching her so lovingly were large, calloused pale ones when she closed her eyes) but for now… for now she wanted to watch.

She brushed the curled hair away and then slipped her two pointer fingers down between her lips and pressed them apart. The air in the room was pleasant, Caleb told her that she could adjust the climate in the room to her liking and she kept it a little bit chilly but not cold, but still the air against her wetness made her shiver. She realized all at once that she had closed her eyes and snapped them open to look at where she was exposed in the mirror.

She bit her lip and pressed two fingers against her clit and down, brushing against her entrance but not dipping inside yet. She stared at her reflection, her heaving breasts, her glazed over eyes, her toes digging into the sheets. Her breathing sped up and she tilted up her jaw, stretched out like a woman in an oil painting. 

She let her eyes close again briefly, imagining for a moment that the fingers pressing against her were Yasha’s and she pushed them both deep inside her in one smooth movement.

“Ooh,” she groaned, opening her eyes again. “Yasha…” she watched with rapt attention as her fingers disappeared inside her.

She froze, tensing up like a bow string, when her sensitive ears picked up the quiet creak of a door opening. She had several thoughts in quick succession. First that it was an intruder, then that that was impossible because no one could get in without Caleb’s permission, and then that it was one of her friends about to see her in such a compromising state.

She scowled and threw herself off the bed, scrambling to gather her sheet to cover herself. 

“Learn to knock, motherfucker!” she called, pulling the sheet up to her shoulders.

“Sorry,” said Yasha. Beau spun around, letting the sheet fall open in her surprise. It slid from her shoulders and gathered around her feet and Yasha ran over her body with an appreciative eye. “I didn’t expect you to start without me.”

“Yasha! You- I, uh- What are you doing here?”

Yasha licked her lips and leaned against the door frame, her hands in her pockets. “Don’t stop on my account. Keep going.” When Beau didn’t move, uncertainty crossed Yasha’s expression. “Unless… you want me to leave?”

“No! I just… I’m not completely sure I didn’t fall asleep and start dreaming.”

Yasha smiled bashfully and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “No, this is real.”

“Now, see, that’s exactly something that Dream-Yasha would say.”

Yasha chuckled and met Beau’s eyes across the room. “Keep going, Beau. Stop stalling. Touch yourself. I want to watch.”

Beau swallowed audibly and nodded, slowly climbing back onto her bed and laying on her back. She found herself staring at her own reflection again and licked her lips. She glanced up when Yasha moved out of the doorway in her peripherals but she just came to stand at the base of Beau’s bed, leaning casually against the wall.

Beau inhaled deeply and held it, dragging her fingertips lightly over her breasts, two of her fingers were still sticky from before and she shivered when they brushed across the underside of her breast.

“Pinch your nipples,” Yasha said, her voice deeper than before with an air of authority. “Hold it until I say stop.”

Beau chewed on her bottom lip and did as she was ordered, pinching both nipples harder and not letting go until she was squirming. “Yash-”

“Twist them. I want them flushed and puffy.” Beau did so, twisting them painfully and bucking her hips, trying to find friction but finding none. “Let go. Lick your fingers and touch them gently.” Beau brought her fingers to her mouth and licked her pointer and middle fingers on each hand, then brushed then against her throbbing breasts. Yasha hummed in approval and Beau would deny the feeling of pleasure that that noise caused to coil in her stomach until the day she died. “Stop touching. Hands on the sheets.” Beau followed the order, pressing her palms against the silk and holding still, staring at her own slack, submissive expression in the mirror. 

After a moment with no further order from Yasha, Beau cleared her throat. “Yasha?”

“Don’t move.” Yasha was shifting and Beau realized suddenly that she was getting undressed. The sound of leather armor clattered to the floor and the bed was weighed down by a presence on the end. “Hold yourself open for me.”

“A please would be nice,” Beau grumbled, though the tremor in her voice undercut her as she slid her hands down her stomach towards her cunt. Yasha caught her hands before they reached their destination. 

“Do you want me to beg for you, Beau?” Yasha asked. Her hands were just as large and warm and rough as Beau had been imagining for months. “Cause I’ll be happy to beg if you ask me to.” Beau swallowed but didn’t answer. She watched as Yasha’s body became visible in the mirror, moving up Beau’s body and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Do you want me to beg? Or do you want me to order?”

Beau closed her eyes as Yasha’s mouth moved up her neck. “Order.” Her voice was barely a whisper but she felt Yasha smirk against her skin. 

“That’s what I thought.” She released Beau’s hands and rested her own on Beau’s waist instead. “Now…” She pulled away and Beau whimpered at the loss of her body heat. She leaned back so that she was kneeling on the foot of the bed, not touching Beau at all. “Hold yourself open for me. I wanna see you.”

Beau continued her journey down over her mound, ignoring her clit even though it ached to be touched, and pulled her lips apart. She opened her eyes and glanced down at Yasha. Yasha’s expression was hungry but otherwise unreadable. Did she like what she saw? 

“What do you want, Beau?” Yasha whispered, her voice more tender than it had been up until now. “I want to fuck you but I want to hear you ask for it.”

Beau’s voice shook. “Wait- Wait, first…”

Yasha hummed, her fingertips brushing over Beau’s hips. “First?”

Beau licked her lips and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to watch what her face did in the mirror when she asked for this. “Will you kiss me first?”

She felt Yasha shifting on the bed again, her hands weighing down the mattress on either side of Beau’s head.

“Beau, open your eyes.” Beau hesitated and Yasha pressed a line of kisses along the curve of her jaw. “Please?”

Beau opened her eyes and met Yasha’s above her. They were soft and tender and almost… loving. “Will you kiss me, Yasha?” she asked again. 

Yasha pressed forward and kissed Beau softly, letting Beau set the pace. Beau let the kiss be gentle for a moment then her trembling fingers fell away from her cunt and she gripped Yasha’s hair, pulling her so close that their breasts were pressed almost painfully together. Yasha huffed against her mouth and Beau thought it might have been amusement but she didn’t even have time to feel indignant about it because Yasha held Beau’s face in both hands and moved her effortlessly the way she wanted her, returning Beau’s aggression with passion.

Beau jerked out of the kiss and gasped for breath, tossing her head back and bucking her hips up against Yasha’s. “Yasha!” she gasped. “Fuck me!”

Yasha covered her mouth with kisses again and smirked against her lips, fucking two fingers up into Beau without hesitation. She swallowed Beau’s pleasured cries and held her hips still with one hand so that she controlled the speed.

She released Beau’s mouth and closed her lips around Beau’s nipple instead, soothing the redness with her tongue and then exacerbating it with her teeth.

Beau cried out and squirmed, tightening her hold on Yasha’s hair to pull her head closer. Yasha timed each thrust of her fingers with a bite on Beau’s nipple. She pressed her thumb gently against Beau’s clit and started moving it in circles until Beau was too overwhelmed to even moan and she just gasped and opened her mouth wordlessly. Beau came without a sound but she released her trembling hold on Yasha’s hair and dug her nails into Yasha’s arm instead. Yasha didn’t stop her fingers but she released the nipple that she’d been giving lavish attention so that she could lean up to whisper in Beau’s ear.

“Can you give me another one? I think you can. You’re doing so, so good, baby. Give me one more.”

“Fuck!” Beau whined, her voice nearly giving out. 

Yasha sped up her thrusting, pressing harder against Beau’s clit. “You’re doing so good. You’re perfect. I just need one more.”

Beau came again with a shout, squeezing Yasha's biceps in her hands and arching off the bed. Yasha kissed her kindly as she slowed her fingers fucking Beau through her come down and then slowing to a stop but not taking her fingers out.

She pulled out of the kiss to let Beau catch her breath and pressed open mouth kisses down the length of her neck. She grunted and started grinding against Beau’s hip. 

“Beau, I need…”

Beau hummed tiredly. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “Please…”

Yasha flipped her over onto her stomach without ceremony then straddled her back, holding Beau’s shoulders against the mattress. She started grinding against the small of Beau’s back, curling around her and thrusting with abandon. She let go of Beau shoulder with one hand and wrapped it into her hair instead, pulling it back so that her neck was bared and free for Yasha to mark as she pleased. She bit and nipped and sucked dark love bites into Beau soft skin. She came on Beau’s back with a desperate cry, biting into the flesh of Beau’s shoulder until she tasted copper and Beau moaned, reaching back to lay a hand on Yasha’s hip until she stopped grinding.

They didn’t move for a moment as Yasha let the wild desperation seep away, then she released her hold of Beau's hair and started gently rubbing her scalp to soothe the ache. She pressed a soft kiss against the bite mark on Beau’s shoulder and then gently flipped her back over.

Beau hissed in pain and Yasha frowned, looking up to meet her hooded gaze. “Did I hurt you?”

Beau grinned and stretched her arms up over her head, moaning. “Fuck yeah you did. It was awesome.”

Yasha smiled slightly and started running her hands over Beau’s flushed, sweating abs. “You’d tell me if it was too much…?”

Beau cut her off by gently taking her face and pulling her in for a kiss. Yasha returned the kiss gratefully until Beau fell back on the pillow with an exhausted sigh.

Yasha hummed appreciatively and kept brushing her hands lovingly over Beau’s hips and thighs. “Do you want me to heal anything for you? That bite is… noticeable.”

Beau smirked. “Maybe in the morning. I like it.”

“If we leave it too long it'll scar.”

“Cool.”

Yasha huffed a laugh and laid down at Beau’s side, carefully pulling her into her chest. “How was my acting? Everything you wanted?”

Beau grinned and closed her eyes. “You were perfect, baby.” She snuggled in and sighed contently. “Anything you need from me?”

Yasha didn’t answer right away but started carding her fingers through Beau’s hair, carefully detangling to knots she had created. “Will you tell me again that you love me?” she asked, so quietly that she could barely hear it herself.

Beau’s grin softened into a gentle smile and she pressed a kiss against her collarbone. “Yash? I love you.”

Yasha squeezed her. “I love you too.”


	2. Vex & Pike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome, sex toys, cunnilingus, spanking, double penatration, bratty Beau, restraints, face sitting.

Vex spotted her first.

She was on the shorter side, dark skin covered in white-gray scars that told a story of struggle and triumph, her hair undercut and pulled up into a bun and braid. She seemed soft around the hips but Vex could see the hard definition of her abs in her black cropped shirt and she could see the power in the lithe muscles of her legs. She wondered idly if she would let Vex take her apart piece by piece. She wondered if she would let Pike lovingly put her back together. She was leaning easily against the bar, chatting with an orange haired man in a coat, nursing what was obviously her first ale of the night.

“Two o’ clock, Pike darling,” Vex said, taking a sip of her mug.

Pike looked confused. “Oh, it’s only around midnight, surely. It can’t be that late.”

Vex chuckled. “Look behind you. The lovely one at the bar.”

Understanding crossed her face and she turned quickly over her shoulder. Vex knew the moment that Pike spotted her, her pale, little fingers twitching in interest. 

“Already?” Pike asked, laughing good naturedly. “You just came back from that trip with Percy and just two days ago you and I visited with Keyleth.”

Vex shrugged. “What can I say? I’m insatiable. Besides there’s something… different when it’s with a stranger. Something delicious. I already know how to render Percy and Kiki utterly useless. Figuring it out with someone new is so much fun.”

Pike grinned and turned back to look at the young woman at the bar. She rolled her eyes at something the man said and laughed and Pike suddenly had the thought that she was very cute when she laughed. “She might not even agree to it.”

Vex finished off her mug and tossed a few coins on the table. “She will,” she said as she stood. As she walked over to the bar, the conversation met her ear.

“I do not- Beau that doesn’t make sense unless three different people have been lying to us.”

“Of course they’ve been lying to us! Look, I’m just saying-” She cut herself off when she caught Vex’s steamy gaze, her pretty blue eyes widening. Vex watched as that quick mind came to the correct conclusion and the girl stood up with her shoulders back, licking her lips. “Caleb, fuck off.”

“What-”

“Go away,” she hissed so low that if Vex wasn't amazing she wouldn’t have heard. “Tell the others I’ll see them in the morning.” The man started to look back over his shoulder but she gently touched his arm and shook her head. “Trust me, get lost.”

The man grumbled something that Vex didn’t care to hear but walked away. The young woman avoided Vex’s eyes, nonchalantly turning to face the bar and sip from her mug like she didn’t even see Vex at all.

So she wanted to play coy then?

Vex was delighted to oblige.

“What are you drinking?” Vex asked, leaning on the bar beside her.

The young woman made a show of looking her over. “Whiskey?”

Vex smirked. “Barkeep? Two shots of whiskey please.” The bartender nodded and reached for the first whiskey he saw but Vex made a noise of disapproval and he stopped in his tracks. “Ah ah. That one, on the top shelf. If you’d be so kind.”

The bartender looked concerned, then she flashed him a gold piece and he complied. She was dressed in her travel leathers today, she realized. She should have brought her tiara, then he wouldn’t have hesitated.

He put two shots in front of her and she handed one to the young woman, who took it with a wink and downed it without flinching. Vex chuckled and tipped hers back as well, sighing as the heat hit her throat.

“Beau,” the girl said, holding out her hand. “Beauregard.”

Vex smiled and shook the hand offered to her. “Vex’ahlia.” Beau turned Vex’s hand over and pressed her lips against her knuckles. “But you can call me Vex. Shall we continue this dance, do you think, or would you prefer to cut to the chase.”

Beau shrugged but there was playfulness in her eyes. “Depends on the chase.”

“My friend and I would like to take you to our room.”

Beau’s expression changed suddenly to something a little more guarded and Vex realized that she had spotted the wedding band on Vex’s finger with hers and Percy’s names carved into the metal. “I don’t sleep with men.”

Vex shook her head. “No, no, my friend is a woman.” She twisted the ring thoughtfully on her finger. “My husband and I have an agreement. I get to have my fun as I please and I don’t bother him in his workshop whenever I get a little horny. My friend Pike-” She paused and gestured to where Pike was waiting by the stairs. Beau followed her pointing and the interest returned to her face in full force. “- and I, we… We like to take turns. I have my turn and she watches, then she has a turn and I watch. Is that more agreeable?”

Beau licked her lips, then nodded and pushed off the counter. “Lead the way.”

Vex smirked and started to move towards the stairs, slowly dragging her fingers across Beau’s shoulder blades as she passed. “I intend to. The question is, can you be a good girl and follow directions?”

“Absolutely not,” Beau said with a daring smirk.

Vex chuckled. “We’ll see.”

She led Beau to the stairs and paused beside Pike. Pike grinned kindly and waved. “Hiya! I’m Pike.”

Beau gave Pike an easy grin, seemingly put at ease. Pike had that effect on people. “Beau.”

Vex took Beau gently by the chin and turned her head so that she was looking in her eyes. “Come along, Darling. No dilly dally.”

Beau smirked. “Make me.”

Vex wordlessly moved her hand to hold Beau by the back of the neck instead of the chin, brushing the tips of her fingers over the base of Beau’s undercut. Beau’s eyes closed at the sensation but there was still defiance in the clench of her jaw so Vex curled her fingers into her hair instead.

“Shall I discipline you here then? In front of the other patrons? In front of your companions?”

Pike chuckled. “Be nice, Vex. At least until we get to the room.”

Vex sighed but released her grip. “Very well.” She turned and started up the stairs and Beau scrambled to follow, trying and failing to seem unaffected. Pike glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone had seen and met the curious eyes of a blue tiefling sitting at the table with Beau’s orange haired friend. Pike gave her a reassuring smile and waved and waited for the concern to leave her gaze before she turned and followed Vex and Beau up the stairs.

Vex opened the door and let Beau step inside first, then she followed. She shut the door behind her but didn’t lock it so that Pike could follow when she caught up. It wasn't as impressive a room as she was used to presenting to her evening companions but this was a small town with few options for accommodation. Beau didn’t seem to mind. She didn’t even seem to realize that Vex could buy this whole inn and then some she really wanted to. 

Beau started to turn and face her but Vex stopped her with a stern hand on the back of her neck. “Ah ah,” she reprimanded, then she smirked when Beau shivered under her grip. “I still have to punish you for disobeying earlier.” She held Beau still with one hand and leaned close, kissing along the shell of her ear. “Do you have a stop word or would you like to use mine?” she whispered.

Beau hummed and leaned into her mouth. “Yours is fine. I’ve never settled on one.”

Vex nodded and pressed her free hand against Beau’s back to encourage her forward towards the bed. “Garmelie. Say it back to me.”

“Garmelie. What’s that, some kind of cheese?”

“It is the name of one of the most unsexy things I can think of and it will stop both I and Pike in our tracks if you say it. Do you understand?”

“Got it.”

“Good.” She pushed Beau forward sharply. “Bend over the bed. I’m going to give you a spanking.” She paused to give Beau a chance to say no but, even though Beau didn’t follow her orders, she didn’t seem against it.

“Oh, you’re gonna spank me? That the best you got?”

Vex grabbed Beau by the hair again and forced her to bend at the waist until her front was pressed to the bed. Beau shifted her feet without being told, opening her stance to give Vex access. Distantly, Vex heard the door to the room open and close and lock behind her but she ignored it. Pike would take her seat and watch without a word just like always.

“Don’t move, Darling. If you won’t give me my fun, I’ll have to take it out of your hide.” She grabbed Beau wrists and pulled them back behind her back. “Shall I tie these up? Keep you from touching?”

Beau groaned. “Gods, yes.”

Vex smacked her lightly on the left butt cheek, a warning. “I wasn’t talking to you. Pike, what do you think? Won’t she be just lovely wrapped up like a present? You do enjoy the indents it causes in the aftermath, don’t you?”

“Oh, I think she’d be very pretty,” Pike said earnestly, and when Vex glanced at her she was relaxing in a chair against the far wall. 

Vex grinned. “I’m so glad you agree. Pass me the restraints, if you would?”

Pike reached into the Bag of Holding and pulled the dark green restrains out. Vex took them gratefully and sat all but one of them aside for later. She took the one that she kept and tied Beau’s wrists together behind her back.

“Make sure it’s comfortable,” Pike said. Part of Vex’s act in these scenes was as the uncaring dominant, concerned only with her own pleasure. Though it was only an act and since she didn't want her partners hurt for real, she relied on Pike to be the voice of care and concern. Beau seemed to understand that this was their way of checking on her because she groaned and nodded.

“I’m good,” she said, burying her face into the blanket. “That’s good.”

Vex tugged on her arms. “It's not supposed to be good,” she teased. “This is a punishment.”

Vex could hear the smirk in Beau’s voice. “Then maybe you should try harder.”

Vex licked her lips and dug her long, manicured nails into the flesh of Beau’s back, leaving red marks that made Beau hiss and arch into them. “By the time I’m finished with you, you’ll be begging on your knees for whatever I deign to give you.” Without another word, she pulled Beau’s pants down to her knees and smacked her hard on the ass.

Beau yelped and instinctively pulled away from it. Vex paused, keeping her ear out for the stop word, but Beau came to a rest again and raised her hips, silently asking for another. Vex obliged, smacking down on the other cheek and leaving her hand there, soothing over the inflamed skin with her fingertips.

After a short break, she spanked both cheeks in quick succession and Beau cried out. Vex pressed her fingers into the redness of Beau’s ass until she started to squirm, then she slowly moved her fingers down to Beau’s cunt, pressing in to feel the wetness but purposely not touching her entrance or clit.

“Are you getting off from this?” she teased. She pulled her fingers away and looked at them as if in disinterest, spreading her fingers to watch the sticky liquid stretch between them. “And look at this, you got my fingers dirty.” She leaned over Beau completely and brushed her wet fingers against Beau’s bottom lip. “Open up. Clean them off for me.”

Beau grit her teeth and spoke while moving her mouth as little as possible. “Make me,” she said again.

Vex sighed and raised her other hand. “So defiant.” Then, without warning, she smacked Beau right on the clit. Beau gave a choked off scream of surprise and Vex laid her wet fingers on Beau’s tongue. Beau’s mouth closed around them eagerly and Vex grinned. “See? Wouldn’t it be so much easier to do what I say the first time?” When her fingers were clean, she pulled them free and smacked Beau one last time on the ass. “Flip over. Show me your tits.”

Beau did so without further objection, laying on top of her hands since they were still tied together. Vex slipped her fingers up under Beau’s crop top and brushed her fingers there, again giving time for Beau to safe word if she needed to. But Beau shivered and arched her chest into Vex’s hands so Vex lifted her shirt up to expose Beau’s breasts.

She licked her lips as she looked them over, small and pert with dark nipples that hardened in the chill air of the room. She played with them teasing between her fingers, lightly scratching them with her nails as she moved up to straddle Beau’s stomach. 

She glanced briefly over his shoulder at Pike, just to check on her, and she smirked when she found Pike with her legs pulled up into the chair, her knees wide, and her hand moving slowly and methodically in her pants, watching Beau like she was mesmerized.

“She’s a pretty one, isn’t she Pikey?”

Pike met her eyes in surprise like she hadn’t realized that Vex’s attention was on her. “Y-Yes,” she said. “Beautiful.”

Vex grinned and climbed off the bed again, changing her mind about what to do next. “On the floor, Lovely. Head down, ass up.” When Beau didn’t move right away she grabbed her by the hips and pulled. Beau made a sharp noise of surprise as she fell to her knees on the wood floor. After a moment, she shifted so that she was on display and laid her shoulders and cheek on the floor by Vex’s shoe.

“Ohh…” Pike made an appreciative sound at the view and Vex saw her slide her fingers inside herself.

“You wouldn’t know it by looking at her frankly cherubic appearance but my good friend Pike has an appreciation for pretty young women in this position. It’s not her turn now, but later she will get to enjoy you just like this. Knees wider, show her what she’s waiting for.”

Beau grunted but shifted her legs wider. She couldn’t see Pike and being so on display for someone she couldn’t gage the reaction of was strangely hot.

After a moment of letting Pike admire their friend for the evening, she picked Beau’s head off the ground until she was well balanced on her knees. “While you’re down there, might as well put you to use.” She shed her clothes slowly, taking her sweet time like she had hours to waste. She took off her leather breast cover and dropped it to the floor, then rolled her tunic up over her torso, brushing against her own nipples and gasping when they hit the cold air. 

Suddenly there was a tug on her belt and she frowned and looked down as she threw her tunic away. Beau was pulling at Vex’s belt with her teeth, trying to undo it. Vex barked a laugh of surprise and gently moved her away so that she could remove it on her own. “Eager darling, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll teach you some patience before the night is through.”

Beau smirked and watched as the belt clattered to the ground and Vex’s nimble fingers started unbuttoned her pants. “You won’t be the first one to try.”

Vex let her pants fall around her ankles and she kicked them away, giving Beau a moment to look at her in all her glory before taking a seat on the side of the bed with her legs on either side of Beau’s body. 

Beau just blinked at her, looking her up and pausing on the mess of wild black hair between her legs. “Wow,” Beau mumbled.

Vex chuckled and ran her fingers through Beau hair to pull it out of the hair ties keeping it up, then rested her hand on the back of Beau’s head as her hair tumbled down over her shoulders.

“Put that defiant tongue to some use, dear. If you can make me come, I’ll give you a prize.”

Beau gave her an indignant scowl. “If?”

Vex shrugged. “Not everyone is up to the task.” It had taken weeks to train Keyleth how to do it correctly (she was eager and enthusiastic but without any technique) but Percy had taken to it like a fish to water. On other occasions when she or she and Pike together had taken a companion for the evening, it was a bit hit or miss.

Beau frowned.”That sounds like a challenge.”

Vex laughed and used her hold on Beau’s head to push her closer. “Take it as you will, darling. But no orgasm, no prize.” She held Beau by the head, not to guide her, just to keep her close, curious how she would do with no hints from Vex. She didn’t start right away, taking a moment to shift her shoulders into a more comfortable resting position, then Vex felt Beau’s nose brush against her, gently moving the hair out of the way so that Beau could get deeper. 

Pike watched Vex’s face carefully. She knew her friend’s pleasure well enough by now that she could see if she was enjoying herself. Vex gasped soundlessly after a moment and her grip tightened in Beau’s hair. Her face shifted from idle pleasure to intense pleasure quickly and she pressed Beau closer to her core, crying out as she curled around Beau’s head

“Oh, right there, right there,” she mumbled. “Oh, God, deeper!”

All Pike could see was the quick rise and fall of Beau’s jaw between Vex’s thighs but she just bit her lip and moved her fingers in and out of herself faster and deeper.

Vex cried out and squeezed her thighs over Beau’s ears, curling even farther forward like she was trying to keep Beau inside her. “Fuck! I’m gonna-” She screamed and arched backwards, her head tossed back, though she didn’t loosen her thighs. She gasped for breath and twisted her fingers into Beau’s hair, pushing her closer. “Gods, keep going. Do it again.” She laid all the way back on the bed, her hips hanging just off the edge.

As Pike watched, Beau carefully and with ease extracted her hand from the restraint behind her back. Pike thought about warning Vex what was coming, but instead she sat back and watched. Beau squeezed her hand up between her chin and Vex’s ass and Pike knew the moment that Beau’s slim fingers slipped inside her alongside her tongue.

“Oh shit!” Vex exclaimed, arching her back off the bed. “Oh you sneaky little-” she cut herself off with a moan and started thrusting back against Beau’s face and fingers. “Deeper,” she groaned. It didn’t take long before she was thrashing on her back, bucking into Beau’s face as she came a second time. She didn’t move right away, trying to catch her breath, then she finally released her thighs' vice grip around Beau’s head, though she still held her by the hair as she sat up. Vex gasped for breath and looked down at Beau’s blissed out expression, her blue eyes half lidded, the entire lower half of her face and chin shiny and wet. Beau was breathing heavy too but she licked her lips clean. When Vex caught her breath, she glanced up to meet Pike’s amused grin. “Can we keep her?” she teased.

Pike chuckled. “No, I’m afraid not.”

Vex chuckled and pulled Beau gently out from between her legs. “Time for your prize. As promised.”

Beau smirked up at her and used her (now free) hand to wipe her face clean. “You know, based on my performance I think I deserve two prizes.”

Vex stared at her for a moment, then she tossed her head back and laughed indelicately. “Okay, then, if you want. Pike, dear? Two prizes for the big winner?” She released her hold on Beau’s head and stood from the bed. “Well, if you’re untied at least you can take your clothes the rest of the way off. Then lay on the bed, your head on the pillows.” 

Beau thought about ignoring the order but when she stood she nearly fell on her face from her pants bunched around her knees she just kicked them off anyway and tossed her crop top to join Vex’s clothes in the pile beside the bed. She climbed up onto the mattress and laid down on her back with her head resting on the pillows just as Vex returned with her hands behind her back.

Vex smirked and pulled herself onto the bed with her knees so that she was towering over Beau. She took her hands out from behind her back, revealing a dildo in each fist. “Two prizes, as requested. Think you can handle it?”

Beau licked her lips as the implications hit her but she wasn’t about to back down. “You- Yeah. Yeah, of course. That’s nothing.”

Vex smiled and set the dildos aside to gently pet Beau’s hair. “You remember our word, don’t you? Will you say it for me so I can make sure?”

“Gar… Gargle margle, I don’t fucking know.”

Vex chuckled and continued petting her hair. “Garmelie. Say it for me.”

Beau swallowed audibly. “Garmelie.”

“That’s a good girl.” Beau shivered under her fingers. Vex didn’t mention it but she filed that information away for later. “You say that word and I stop no matter what, yes? I promise. Say it one more time so I know you’ve got it.”

“Garmelie.”

“Very good.” She hummed and started pressing kisses against the corner of Beau’s mouth and then down her neck. “Hands against the headboard, my good girl.” Beau’s hands snapped up quickly and Vex smirked, realizing suddenly that all she needed to do to get Beau to follow orders was call her pretty names. She leaned up to tie Beau’s wrists to the headboard then pushed against Beau’s knee. “Legs open. As wide as you can go. That’s it, darling. You’re quite flexible. Impressive.” She didn’t give Beau time to enjoy the praise she pressed her fingers between Beau’s lips and tested them against her entrance. It was plenty wet for her to feel comfortable moving forward and pulled her fingers away even though Beau whined for them back. 

She picked up the first dildo and pressed the head inside of Beau and held it there until Beau started bucking her hips to try and pull it in. She smirked and pressed it slowly until it was in to the base. She glanced over to see what Pike was doing and saw her quickly taking off her clothes. She knew that her turn was coming up.

Beau groaned and tried again to buck her hips. “Move it…” she whined.

Vex chuckled. “Beg for it.”

“Fuuuuck…” Beau groaned. She tried bucking her hips again before realizing it was futile. “Please,” she moaned. “Fuck, please!”

Vex started fucking her slowly, grinning as she watched Beau’s body twitch and squirm under her fingers. Beau bit her lip to hold in the desperate noises gathering in her throat and Vex frowned. No, that just wouldn't do. She reached up and pressed her thumb against Beau’s bottom lip. “Let me hear your voice, darling. Don’t quiet yourself on my account.”

Beau shook her head and her brows furrowed as she tried to keep quiet even as Vex sped up her thrusts. “... Embarrassing,” Beau said breathlessly.

Vex chuckled and brought the dildo to a stop inside her. “I’m sure your voice is beautiful. Let me hear it.” She left the first dildo pressed all the way inside and ignored Beau’s wiggling as she reached for the second one. “Ready for your second prize?” Beau nodded desperately and opened her legs wider. “Remember, I want to hear you this time.” She pressed the second one in right next to the first slowly. Beau tensed and clenched her fists, digging her fingernails into her palm, but she didn’t say the word so Vex paused to let her adjust before moving forward. 

Suddenly, when Vex started pushing again, Beau let out a delightful moan that sent shivers down Vex’s spine. She grinned and whispered assurances in Beau’s ear as the second dildo made it all the way inside.

“Look at you,” Vex whispered. “I knew you’d be so good, I knew it the second I laid eyes on you. How are you feeling, dear?”

Beau grunted and bucked her hips. “M-moooove,” she moaned. “Please, please…”

Vex grinned and grabbed the second dildo by the base to start slowly thrusting it in and out. It didn’t take long at all. Vex moved slowly and methodically until Beau was squirming underneath her. She finally took pity on the poor dear and started rubbing her clit in time with her slow thrusts. Then, Beau clenched her legs shut, her knees pressed together and trapping Vex’s arm, as she cried out. Vex grinned as Beau fell to pieces beneath her fingers, twitching and thrusting tiredly up against her gentle ministrations.

She continued until Beau’s legs relaxed and released her, then she slowly removed the dildos one by one. Beau stared at her blankly and Vex reached up to brush her fingers against the sides of her face. “You did so well, darling. Pike is gonna take her turn now, alright?” Beau nodded slowly and Vex gave her a soft kiss on the mouth before rolling off of her and sitting her feet on the floor. Pike was waiting eagerly by the side of the bed and Vex gave her a pat on the shoulder to signal she was tapping out.

Pike grinned and climbed up onto the bed, straddling Beau’s hips and gently running her fingers over her abs. “I’m gonna take real good care of you, Beau. I promise.” She started by pressing a kiss against Beau’s abs, then slowly kissing up her body. Beau was still breathing heavily from the exertion a moment ago but, as Pike lavished attention on her chest, her breathing slowed to something more normal and she closed her eyes. 

Pike kissed both her nipples but didn’t linger, moving slowly up her chest, then her neck. She gave Beau’s jaw a teasing nip then moved back down her neck to her shoulder. She swept her lips and tongue up Beau’s arm, pausing at where the restraints were tied around her wrists. She removed them slowly, laving each indent that she uncovered with her tongue until Beau was gasping. 

When she was free of the restraints, Pike pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “Roll over for me? Same position as before.”

Beau licked her lips and nodded, rolling over without complaint, her ass in the air and her shoulders against the bed.

Vex made a noise of disapproval. “How come she follows your orders and not mine?”

Pike chuckled and grabbed Beau by the thighs, gently spreading her legs open. “Because I ask nicely.”

“I made her come! That has to count for something.”

“Pike is adorable,” Beau said, her voice muffled by the pillow. “Disobeying her just feels wrong.”

The frown on Vex’s face was petulant. “I’m fucking delightful.”

Beau snorted and opened her mouth to reply, but cut off with a gasp, digging her fingers into the sheets, as Pike pressed the flat of her tongue against Beau’s entrance, licking her slowly.

“Are you sore?” Pike asked, running her fingers lightly over Beau’s lips and then laying kisses in the wakes of her fingers. “Vex filled you up really good, didn’t she? That’s okay, I’ll be gentle.”

Beau thought she was almost too gentle. She was getting just enough stimulation to be turned on by it but Pike’s touches were so light that occasionally Beau wondered if she was imagining it. It was definitely nice. She liked rough, she liked women like Vex who took what they wanted from her, but Pike’s care was a welcome change.

She took her time, carefully running her fingers over the marks left by Vex’s fingernails and kissing them sweetly like she was trying to put Beau back together after Vex had thoroughly taken her apart.

Pike finally pressed her tongue inside, taking her time and holding Beau’s hips still with ease. She licked and sucked Beau’s clit like she had hours to spare, not even touching her with her fingers. Her fingers were too busy inside her own cunt, playing with herself with the same care and energy that she played with Beau.

It might have been minutes or it might have been half an hour or something in between but Beau relaxed against Pike’s ministrations to the point where her own orgasm surprised her. She gasped and her eyes snapped open, her back arching. Pike pulled away, licking her lips, and laid gentle kisses on the inside of Beau’s thigh before letting her lay down flat, her legs shaking.

Pike soundlessly pushed her over onto her back and climbed up towards her mouth. She smiled softly and kissed all over Beau’s face before sitting on it. 

Beau moaned and opened her mouth gratefully, sticking out her tongue so that Pike could ride it. She took this part slowly too, gasping and moving her hips like they had all the time in the world together but without saying a word.

Pike finally spoke as she came on Beau’s face, her voice catching as she wrapped her hand in Beau’s hair and just held it tightly. “Ah, fuck,” she hissed. She didn’t move off of Beau’s face right away, riding out her come down by gently pressing her hips down against her open mouth, but then she groaned and rolled off to the side, laying boneless on the bed beside her.

Vex grinned and made her way over to the bed, climbing in and resting on Beau’s other side. “How are you feeling?” Her voice was a shock, the room had been nothing but groans and gasps for so long.

Beau huffed a tired laugh and opened her eyes to meet Vex’s playful stare. “Like I need an hour to rest and then a round two. And maybe three.” 

Vex just laughed. “Wonderful. I want to see what you look like with your flexible legs tied up beside your head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Jester


	3. Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tail fucking, public sex, exhibitionism, trying to stay quiet (and mostly failing).

Beau choked and covered her mouth to hide it, but it was too late. Caleb frowned and turned back to her with a raised eyebrow. “Beau?”

She waved him away. “Fuck off, I’m fine,” she said, irritated though it was undercut by the croak in her voice.

He frowned but Jester interrupted him before he could ask. She grabbed Beau’s arm and grinned. “I think the cold air is just irritating her throat. Some people can’t handle changes in the weather like that.”

Caleb shifted his coat, still concerned, but he nodded and turned back around to continue following the others down the snow covered dirt road.

Beau bit her lip and gripped Jester’s arm. “Jes-”

Jester giggled. “It feels different when you’re walking, doesn’t it? Feels good.”

Beau winced as Jester’s tail moved inside her, jostling each time she took a step. The tip started thrusting in time with their pacing.

“Feels real good,” Beau mumbled. “But they’re right there, Jes. What if-” She cut off to gasp, her eyes wide, as the tail gave a particularly powerful thrust.

“Then you’ll just have to be super quiet, won’t you?”

Beau swallowed a moan, her eyes almost fluttering closed. “Fuck…” she mumbled.

Jester giggled and started skipping at Beau’s side, keeping her hand on Beau’s arm to keep her moving with the others. “Maybe you could talk about something to distract yourself.”

Beau took a deep breath in through her nose and held it for a moment before letting it out through her mouth. “Talk about what?”

“Let’s talk about sweets. What’s your favorite sweet thing to eat?”

Beau laughed breathily. “I want to say ‘You’ but I don’t think that’s what you’re going for.” Jester twisted her tail as she pushed it inside this time and Beau’s breath stuttered. She reached out to grab Jester’s arm to steady herself. “Fuck,” she hissed.

“The fuck are you two doing back there?” Fjord asked. “I’m hearing a lot more cussing than I’d expect.”

“It’s fucking cold!” Beau exclaimed. Jester’s tail slipped out and she was worried that Jester was finished playing. But, instead of pulling all the way out the back of her pants, the flat spade shape of Jester’s tail rubbed back and forth quickly over her clit. Beau’s knees got weak and she nearly stumbled but Jester caught her and helped her to stand up straight.

She giggled and leaned over to whisper. “You’re not very good at this secret sex thing, are you?”

“Beau?” Fjord stopped to group and turned to walk towards them.

Beau angrily waved away his concerns. “I’m fine. I just tripped. Let’s keep going, we need to reach the research camp before nightfall.”

Fjord hesitated. “You sure?”

Jester’s tail pressed hard against her clit, sending a shock of pain and pleasure through her core. “Fine,” she said, her fingers twitching as she smothered her reactions. “Let’s go.”

Fjord sighed but nodded and turned to Jester. “Keep an eye on her? If she gets worse she might need some healing.”

Jester grinned and gave him a salute. “Aye aye, Captain.”

He gave a reluctantly fond laugh and turned and stepped back up with the others. “Alright, let’s keep moving.”

Beau’s leg was shaking as she started walking forward again. “That was evil,” she whispered.

Jester laughed and held her arm to support her if she stumbled again. “It was funny. I wish I could have made you come right at that moment.”

The tail slipped back inside of her and started thrusting fast and hard. Beau covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the noises being forced up her throat but her eyes were watering and her fingers were shaking. “Jes, I-” She tossed her head back and squeezed Jester’s shoulder. Her footsteps faltered but Jester kept her moving.

Jester smirked. “Almost there? Do it. Come for me, right in view of all our friends. Can you keep it quiet or are you gonna be super loud like usual? If you make a noise, they’re all gonna look back here to see what’s going on. Can you be quiet?”

Beau bit her lip so hard it bled as she came on Jester’s tail, her eyes rolled back into her head and she lost all strength in her legs. The only thing that kept her from hitting the snow face first was Jester’s arm around her waist. She swallowed the desperate groan in her throat and arched her back, squeezing her thighs to keep Jester inside of her.

She gasped for breath and, after a few seconds of relying on Jester’s strength to keep standing, she managed to get her feet back under herself, still shaking like a newborn foal but moving under her own power.

“Shit,” she hissed. She groaned quietly as the tail slipped out of her. It dragged wetly along the curve of her ass and slid out of her pants and coat. Jester was grinning as she brought the end of her tail to her mouth and licked it clean.

She paused, then snickered. “Someone was watching,” she whispered. Beau’s heart started beating frantically in her chest as she glanced up, searching for a face that was looking too closely.

Yasha blushed when Beau met her eyes and looked quickly away. Beau swallowed nervously. “Shit. Do you think… I mean, is she gonna be pissed at us?”

Jester laughed and continued cleaning her tail. “She didn’t look angry, she looked interested.”

Beau blushed and her heart didn’t calm down, if anything if beat faster. “She- Really?”

Jester released her tail and it started sliding up the back of Beau’s coat again, prodding at the waistband of her pants. “Let me in again. This time she’ll know we know she knows so it’ll be hotter.”

Beau licked her lips and watched the back of Yasha’s head. Her head turned to look back again and she lingered this time, running her eyes over Beau’s body. She pulled the waistband away from her skin enough for the tail to slip in and nodded. Yasha didn't look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Avantika


	4. Avantika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving head from under a desk, light choking, general rough treatment.

Avantika was ignoring her.

She was sitting at her desk, bent over navigation charts with one hand measuring and making notes and her other hand resting on the edge of the desk.

Beau wanted that hand in her hair, she wanted some kind of acknowledgement but if someone saw Avantika now they wouldn’t even guess that Beau was under her desk, between her knees.

“If I’m not doing a good job,” she hissed, pulling away. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “- give me some fucking direction. Tell me what you want.”

Avantika didn’t look at her but the hand on the edge of the desk grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back towards Avantika’s cunt. “If you weren’t doing exactly what I wanted from you, I would correct you. I’m not trying to come yet, I’m trying to relax. When that changes, you will be made aware.”

Beau frowned and leaned back in, pressing Avantika’s bright red hair away so that she could lick a line from her entrance to her clit. “Then I don’t know what I’m doing here,” she grumbled. She licked Avantika gently, moving slower than she usually would have.

Avantika’s hand rested on her head. “You’re doing well, Beau,” she assured. “Keep going. I’m almost finished with my work and then we can play.” The hand moved away again and Beau almost reached for it to hold it there but she let it go and continued her work. Her jaw was starting to hurt, she’d been under the desk for almost half an hour, but she was determined to be good for Avantika and kept going. She teased Avantika’s clit and then slowly fucked her with her tongue. It was maddeningly slow and methodical. Beau was used to fucking hard and fast with biting teeth and pulling hair and dragging nails. She suspected that that was coming, Avantika was like boiling lava under the surface of a volcano waiting to erupt. But for now it was like that time right before an eruption when all the smart people ran for cover and the dumbasses like Beau stood around to watch.

She brushed her fingertips up over Avantika’s hips and squeezed her thighs. She dragged her tongue through her lips, pressing against her clit. Finally, Avantika grunted quietly. Beau paused and tried to look at her face but the desk blocked her view. She did it again, pressing her tongue harder. Avantika grunted again and Beau pulled away, grinning smugly. Avantika wasn’t so unaffected as she pretended.

Avantika’s hand returned to her hair and tried to pull her back where she wanted her.

Beau huffed a laugh and nipped at the inside of Avantika’s thigh. “Fuck, let me catch my breath,” she said, though she was smirking.

“Breathe through your nose and get back to work.”

“Is that an order, Captain?”

“Just do it.”

Beau pressed her tongue inside of her without further teasing. The hand that was still in her hair squeezed and pulled painfully, then let go as Avantika continued her work on top of the desk.

After several move minutes, Avantika set aside her quill and leaned back in her chair. She wasted no more time, grabbing Beau by the side of the face and lifting her until she met her eyes. “Make me come now,” she ordered.

Beau grinned and shifted on her knees, then she pressed her tongue inside. Beau pushed a single finger in alongside her tongue and alternated them, her tongue in when she pulled her finger out and vice versa.

Avantika still wasn’t making much noise, but her hands slid up into Beau’s hair and used it to guide her, bucking her hips like she was trying to ride Beau’s face.

Avantika’s thighs started twitching around her ears and Beau slid in a second finger. She stretched her fingers apart and Avantika sharply breathed in, still trying to seem stoic as Beau pleasured her. She pulled her tongue out and started giving her clit loving attention, fucking her fingers in and out hard and fast. Avantika came with a growl, her hand going white knuckled around the arm of her chair. Her leg twitched violently, her knee nearly hitting the bottom of the desk.

Beau continued licking as Avantika relaxed back in her chair. After a few minutes, she brushed her fingers into Beau’s hair and gently scratched her scalp until Beau pulled away. She was tender for just a moment, then she pushed Beau away, sending her onto her ass.

“I have to give this to the navigator,” she said, standing. She rolled up the map then buttoned her coat closed and sat her hat on her head as she walked toward the door. Beau grinned and wiped her mouth clean, licking her fingers like she was chasing the taste. Avantika paused in the doorway and looked back at her, amusement dancing in her eyes. “When I get back, I want you bent over that desk and waiting for me. Don't touch yourself.”

Beau waited until the door was closed and then scrambled to her feet. She had started this whole thing with the hopes of being left in here alone so that she could search Avantika’s desk and drawers. She ignored the manifests and the navigation charts, instead looking for anything Ukatoa related. She found a small, leather book in the second drawer but didn’t have time to wonder about it before she heard footsteps heading back down the hall. She tossed the book towards her pile of clothes on the floor and it slid across the wood, disappearing under her waded up pants with perfect precision. She leaned over the desk hurriedly, wincing when her breasts slammed against it painfully, just as the door opened and Avantika stepped inside.

She raised an eyebrow and opened her coat back up, then let it fall to the floor, though Beau noticed she kept the hat on.

“You look like you've been up to something.” She walked over and ran her sharp nails lightly over the small of Beau’s back. “Were you playing with something that belongs to me?” Beau tensed up but Avantika just brushed her fingers along Beau’s lips, dipping her fingers inside and scratching her clit teasingly. “You were, weren’t you. I warned you about that. Now I’ll have to punish you.”

Beau licked her lips and grinned.

She may have initially started this thing with Avantika to do some recon but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy it.

Avantika wrapped her other hand around Beau’s neck and squeezed, holding it until Beau made a desperate, choking sound and then loosening her grip. Beau’s frantic breaths were strained, Avantika’s hand not tight enough to cut off her windpipe again but not loose enough that breathing was easy. She let Beau catch her breath, then squeezed again and pressed her thigh against Beau’s cunt. “Grind on me. If you want to come, you have to work for it.”

Beau grabbed her wrist but didn’t try to move her hand away, she just needed to hold something to keep herself grounded. Avantika’s hand loosened and tightened around her throat in random intervals as Beau’s hips bucked backwards against her thigh.

Just when Beau thought she might come, Avantika pulled her thigh away and squeezed her throat at the same time, using her hold on Beau’s neck to pull her into a standing position. She held on longer this time, until the edges of Beau’s vision started to blur, then she finally loosened. As Beau gasped to fill her lungs, Avantika pulled her away from the desk and pushed her up against the wall, holding her there with just a little bit of pressure against her throat. Beau moaned and her hips started rolling without her permission, seeking stimulation but finding only empty air. Avantika didn’t mention it but Beau could see the cruel amusement in her eyes.

“You’re not tired yet, are you Love? It’s still hours until your shift and I intend to fill every second with the sound of your begging.” She squeezed and released once before loosening her vice grip enough to give Beau a chance to respond.

Beau swallowed audibly, not-so-secretly thrilled by the promise in Avantika’s voice. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse and strained. “Can I at least wear the cool hat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Marion Lavorre


	5. Marion Lavore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking with a paddle, panties, bruises

Beau could tell when she being… appreciated. Yeah, that was a good word for it. It was a little more intense than just being checked out but not quite to the level of an actual proposition. 

Her appearance was being appreciated, she could feel their lustful stare on the back of her neck. It had been there for so long that she knew, at this point, they had started fantasizing. 

“Please be a hot lady,” she mumbled to herself. If it was a man again, looking at her like that, she was about to throw hands. She thought that she gave off a pretty clear ‘Women Only’ vibe but men constantly surprised her with their ability to completely misread the signs she was waving.

She glanced subtly over her shoulder, trying to find the eyes that were burning a hole in the ass of her pants right now. She spotted her friends first, they were hard to miss among the rich and beautiful that filled the Lavish Chateau. Jester was recounting some tale or another, standing and moving her hands dramatically and Beau just had to chuckle. She moved her eyes across the room but couldn’t find the person whose eyes were basically caressing her at this point. There was a waitress who blushed and looked away when Beau met her eyes but the feeling on the back of her neck didn’t falter so that wasn’t it.

Now she was just getting annoyed. Was she imagining it? No, right? There was definitely someone eye fucking her from behind. She scowled and spun around, leaning back against the bar with her drink in her hand. 

But they weren’t in the dining room, whoever they were. Beau licked her lips, confused, then froze. She moved her eyes up slowly to the second floor balcony and they locked with the fierce golden eyes of Madam Marion Lavore.

She blinked in surprise and stared back but Marion held her gaze intensely. She raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow and smirked with pointed teeth, beckoning Beau with a crook of her manicured finger. She turned sharply down the hall towards her room and Beau felt almost like a spell on her had broken.

Beau blinked in surprise and licked her lips. Had that… Had that actually happened? She looked around to see if anyone else had just seen The Ruby of the Sea making bedroom eyes at her but no one else even seemed to realize that Marion had just been standing there at all. 

She hesitated for a moment longer then tipped back her drink and finished it off with a sigh before slamming it down on the counter and leaving it there as she headed towards the stairs. 

If this was actually real, she wasn’t going to give up this opportunity. If she was misreading signals then, well… she could live with the embarrassment just fine.

She walked up the stairs and down the dark hall to Marion’s room. She paused outside the door and shifted nervously but then shook her head and knocked with far more confidence than she actually felt.

After a moment, the door was pulled open and Bluud stood in the doorway. Beau had a brief thought of ‘Oh fuck-’ before he grunted and looked over his shoulder.

“Madam, your guest has arrived,” he said gruffly, stepping aside to let her in.

Beau swallowed the lump on her throat and stepped around him.

Marion’s voice came from the bathroom. “Wonderful. That will be all, Bluud dear.”

Bluud grunted and stepped outside. “I’ll be sitting right outside the door,” he said. It felt partly like an assurance for Marion and a threat for Beau.

Beau winced but nodded and gave him an awkward thumbs up. He just stared at her until he shut the door.

“Beau, darling,” called Marion’s voice. “Make yourself comfortable, I’m just getting changed.” Beau cleared her throat and looked around the room. Did she be respectful and sit in the chair or did she be confident and sexy and sit on the bed? She chose to stand in the middle of the room, hapless, instead. “Honestly, I told Bluud to expect you but I almost thought you wouldn’t come. I am your best friend’s mother, after all.”

“Jester won’t mind,” she said, though she wasn’t as sure about that as she wanted to be.

Marion laughed. “No, I don’t think she will.”

Beau licked her lips. “I… I can’t afford to pay you, you know.”

“Don’t worry, darling, tonight is for free.”

Beau smiled a little and started looking around the room. She'd seen it before but it looked different in the dark. “My dad always said- if you're good at something, never do it for free.”

Her laughter was infectious. “Oh, I get something out of this too. I can sleep with a rich man any night of the week but a pretty girl? Unfortunately, that’s once in a blue moon.” Beau opened her mouth to reply but paused when the bathroom door opened and Marion stepped into the doorway, leaning sensually against the doorframe in a lacy black bodysuit that left nothing whatsoever to the imagination and a sheer robe that hung open on her shoulders. She smirked at Beau’s speechlessness. “Hello, pretty girl.”

Any words that Beau might have said dried up in her throat and the only sound she made was: “Hngh-”

Marion grinned and pushed off the doorframe to walk towards her. Beau thought maybe Marion was about to touch her, but instead she just walked right by her to sit on the end of the bed. She waved at Beau, almost dismissively. “Are you still wearing clothes? Take them off. Slowly.”

Beau licked her lips but followed the order without question. Normally, Beau fought back a little bit. She liked being ordered around but she almost liked disobeying even more. Something about the look in Marion’s eyes told her that she wouldn’t find Beau’s cheeky disobedience cute.

She started with her coat, making a show of rolling back her muscular shoulders to let it drop to the floor. She did her hair next, tearing it out of it’s braid and bun to let it tumble down her shoulders and frame her face. She played with her crop top, running her fingers over her nipples until they were hard and visible through the fabric before pulling it up over one tit. She played with her own breast idly, watching Marion’s eyes follow the slow movement of her fingers around her nipple. She pinched it and moaned. Marion licked her lips eagerly when Beau pulled her shirt off all the way, revealing her bare chest in the soft, silken moonlight.

Marion continued watching wordlessly as Beau slipped her thumbs between the waist of her pants and her hips, pulling it down teasingly slow until it fell around her ankles, leaving her in only a pair of undershorts.

Before she could remove those as well, Marion slipped her finger into the top waistband and used her hold on them to pull Beau forward until she was standing with her abs inches from Marion’s nose. Marion smirked and brushed her lips lightly up the line of Beau’s happy trail, not quite a kiss, just a tease.

“I’m pretty sure that I know the answer as I’m very good at my job, but I still prefer to ask. What do you need tonight, Beauregard? What do you like?”

Beau swallowed heavily. “I- What do you like?” Marion gave her an unimpressed frown and Beau rushed to explain. “I’m not just asking to be cheeky. I just… You said yourself that I’m not a client. You don’t have to be The Ruby of the Sea with me. What does Marion Lavore like when she has sex for fun?”

Marion stared at her incomprehensibly. “You… Really?”

“I mean, yeah. You always have to be everything for everyone else. Tonight let me be what you need.”

Marion licked her lips, still unsure. Beau had never seen her be anything but utterly confident in herself, this was new and a little bit heartbreaking. “What if… What if I want to hurt you? I love my job but everyone always wants me to be so demure and sometimes all I really want is to make someone bruise so that they feel me on their skin for days while it heals.”

Beau shivered. “Yeah,” she mumbled. “I can handle some pain.”

Marion started to relax and pressed kisses across Beau’s hip bones. She bit down hard, her fangs drawing blood, and Beau moaned brokenly. Marion licked the blood away and smirked against Beau’s skin. “Yes? Would you want to be my pretty girl? Do what I tell you? Leave here in the morning unable to walk in a straight line and without a wink of sleep? You won’t be able to sit comfortably for a week when I’m finished.”

Beau moaned and gripped one of the bed posts to stay on her feet. “Gods, yeah. I want that so bad.”

Marion jumped to her feet gleefully and ran to the dresser, leaving Beau unsteady on her feet. Marion pulled open the top draw and searched for a moment before pulling something out. She held them up for Beau to see as she walked over, a pair of light blue panties with decorative lace all across the ass of them. Beau frowned.

“That’s not my usual style,” she said.

Marion smirked and tossed them to her. Beau caught them easily and stared at them in distaste. “Put them on.” Beau opened her mouth to protest but Marion leaned down to whisper in her ear. “When I turn your ass black and blue I want to see if they leave a pretty pattern.”

Beau swallowed heavily and nodded, suddenly unconcerned with whether or not they’d make her look too girly. She dropped her undershorts without further protest and slipped the panties on. They didn’t fit her perfectly, she was a little wider in the hips than whoever they were fitted for, but they weren’t as uncomfortable as she’d feared.

Behind her, Marion was shifting some things around, clearly trying to find something else while Beau got dressed. Before she could turn, she felt Marion’s hand gently grip her by the back of the neck to hold her still. She shivered when Marion kissed her shoulder blade and brushed her fang against Beau’s skin. “The word is: Elegant. Can you remember that, my pretty girl?”

Beau nodded sharply. “Yeah. Elegant.”

“Good job. Do you see this?” She reached around Beau to display what she was holding in her hand, a thick wooden paddle in the shape of a heart with a diamond shaped hole cut out of the center. Beau nodded again. “I bought it years ago but no one ever wants to play with it. Do you like it?” Beau licked her lips and nodded, still speechless. “You do? Wonderful. Bend over the bed.”

Beau did so, bending over at the waist with her feet on the floor and her front laid over the duvet. The wood paddle touched her skin and she flinched, but it wasn’t a spank, not yet. She was using the paddle to press Beau’s hips higher, arching her back so that her ass was on full display. She held the paddle there for a moment, then rubbed it teasingly in a circle against Beau’s skin until she whimpered.

“I won’t stop until your ass is bruised to my liking or until you use your word, do you understand?” Beau nodded. “I want to hear it, pretty girl, so I know for sure.”

Beau cleared her throat, tightening her fists into sheets in anticipation. “Yes, Marion. I understand.”

The paddle left her skin and she stopped breathing, waiting for the first smack but the first thing she felt was Marion’s soft hand on the small of her back. “Relax, darling. If you tense up it will only hurt more.”

Beau did her best to relax her shoulders and neck but Marion must not have been satisfied because she moved her hand up to rub between Beau’s shoulders. Beau let out the breath she’d been holding and then cried out in pain and surprise when the paddle hit painfully on her left cheek. The hand Marion had been using to soothe her was now holding her still instead.

She groaned. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” she mumbled, digging her fingers into the mattress. “Sorry, I, uh- didn’t mean to yell.”

Marion chuckled. “You can be as loud as you please. This room was built with that in mind.”

The paddle rubbed against her again and she tried to relax as it was pulled away. It smacked against her right cheek next and she keened. Marion removed her free hand from Beau’s neck and started gently rubbing the spots she’d just paddled. The lace of Beau’s panties rubbed against her sore skin and she moaned, pressing up against Marion’s fingers. The paddle came back, starting by brushing gently against her thighs, then it brushed up between them and dragged across her cunt. She hissed when Marion pressed the side of the paddle against her clit through her panties before pulling it away and holding it up to her face to inspect the wetness Beau had left on it.

“So pretty,” she teased. Without warning, she smacked it against Beau’s left cheek again, harder than the first time, then followed up by smacking the meaty part of her left thigh without pausing. Beau’s knees gave out under her and she crashed down fully onto the bed, Marion dropped the paddle and caught her by the hips to keep her from tumbling farther. 

“I’m good!” Beau insisted, clawing at the bed, before Marion could ask. “Don’t stop, I- Please.”

Marion hummed and helped her back on her shaking legs, then picked up the paddle and set it on the bed. “I have an idea.” She caressed Beau’s hips comfortingly. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m just stepping away to grab something from under the bed.” She waited for Beau to nod before doing so. She returned a moment later, encouraging Beau to lift her feet so that she could rest her knees on the cushioned stool as if she were kneeling. “Perfect.” Beau started to relax. She was worried that losing her balance just now had ruined it but Marion comforted her with a hand rubbing the small of her back. “Look at my pretty girl, displayed for me to admire.” 

Beau let herself be cared for for a moment, then she picked up the paddle where Marion had left it rest near her torso and handed it back to her. “Please…”

Marion was surprised but delighted, taking the paddle with a teasing chuckle. “As you wish.” She pressed the side of the paddle gently against Beau’s spine, then dragged it down her back to her tailbone. She pulled it back and smacked it on Beau’s right cheek, grinning when Beau moaned and bucked her hips. She took her time, spanking Beau in different spots, then letting her rest for a moment before starting again. Her skin bruised up nicely, the lace leaving a delicate pattern as the bare parts of her ass turned blue and purple. Beau was whimpering by the time Marion decided she was finished.

She laid the paddle on the floor and started brushing her fingertips against the bruises. She dragged the panties down to Beau’s knees and ran one finger over the lacy pattern left behind.

“Are you okay to move on? Do you want to use your word?” Marion asked quietly, pressing light kisses over Beau’s muscular back.

Beau shook her head. “Don’t stop.”

Marion picked her up by the waist, struggling a bit as she wasn’t the strongest around, and slowly rolled her onto her back. She brushed Beau’s sweat sticky hair out of her face and kissed her kindly on the mouth. “Head on the pillows for me, dear. Can you do that?”

Beau grumbled. “Can I- You don’t have to be careful with me. I can take it.” She started to move towards the top of the bed but Marion grabbed her by the hips and smirked at her.

“I thought you wanted me to do what I liked tonight? I like being kind to you. You should see how you blush when I say nice things to you. Absolutely beautiful.” She grinned and Beau didn’t even want to know what her face looked like right now. “The pain, you understand. The pain, you can handle. The pain is fun but watching you get flustered when I call you pretty… I think that’s my favorite part.”

Beau flushed and looked away as she continued climbing towards the pillows, wincing whenever the cover dragged against her bruises. Marion let the robe drop to the floor before she joined Beau at the head of the bed in only her bodysuit lingerie. She laid beside Beau, smiling as she brushed her fingers through her hair and across the planes of her face until Beau closed her eyes at the sensation. 

Then, Marion kissed her gently on the mouth, encouraging her lips apart so that she could explore. She didn’t usually spend much time or energy on kisses. She enjoyed it but her clients were always so awkward about it, especially the married ones. Beau relaxed into her kisses like she was enjoying a dessert, a rarity to be savored and cherished. She accepted Marion’s kisses like a starving woman accepted freshly baked bread.

Marion rolled Beau onto her back without breaking the kiss and reached down to gently grope her breasts, ignoring her nipples entirely until Beau was arching up into her hand.

Beau pressed her hands against Marion’s shoulders and pushed her gently, flipping them so that she was straddling her stomach. She pulled away, took a deep breath, and sat up, flinching from her bruises.

“Tell me what you want,” Beau murmured. She leaned down to take one of Marion’s nipples between her teeth, rolling it across her tongue as Marion hissed in pleasure and gripped her by the hips. “What’s something else you never get to do?”

Marion chewed on her lip and pushed gently on Beau’s shoulder so that she laid flat on the bed. Beau followed soundlessly, smiling as she let Marion move her as she liked.

“I have quite a few ideas if you’re agreeable.”

Beau grinned. “Miss Lavore, you can do whatever the fuck you want to me.”

Marion’s smile was pleased and pointed. “I intend to.”

Beau wandered down for breakfast around the time when others were having a late lunch. She limped when she walked but her face was pleased and flushed and her hair freshly washed. She avoided her friends’ curious questions about where she had been and who she’d been with with an easy grin. On the back of her neck, she felt herself being appreciated again. It was going to be a wonderful vacation here in Nicodranous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Kotho


	6. Kotho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underwear as a gag, forest sex, vaginal fingering, tribadism

Kotho slammed her against the tree, her kisses hungry and frantic. Beau groaned as the bark dragged painfully at her skin and scrambled to grab Kotho by the shoulders. Kotho grabbed Beau’s cotton sleep tank top and ripped it off of her, still holding her up against the tree with one hand.

Beau scowled and bit her lip hard. Kotho growled low in her throat but pulled away, gasping for breath as she looked down at Beau’s bare chest.

“That was my only shirt like that,” Beau hissed. “Just ask me to fucking take it off!”

Kotho reached up and covered Beau’s breast with her large hand, roughly rubbing her thumb over Beau’s nipple. “It’s been ten goddamn years since I’ve had a decent fuck. Excuse the hell out of me for being a little eager.” Beau moaned low in her throat and arched her back, pressing her chest into Kotho’s calloused hands. Kotho smirked and pressed her thumb painfully into Beau’s nipple then she leaned down and bit down on her other nipple. “You don’t seem too upset about it anymore.”

Beau scowled and bucked her hips, dragging her cunt over Kotho’s clothed abs. “Shut up,” she mumbled. “Take off your shirt too.”

Kotho bit down again and Beau yelped. “Say please,” Kotho teased, slightly muffled by the tit between her teeth.

“Fuck you.” Kotho shifted her grip on Beau’s hips, dragging her back against the tree bark, so that she could get better access to her breasts. “Shit! Please!”

Kotho chuckled and Beau shivered, strangely thrilled. Kotho propped Beau on her thigh to keep her from falling and pulled away enough to pull the shirt over her head. Beau held onto Kotho’s shoulder and started grinding down on the thigh between her legs. She moaned, her pleasure sounding deafeningly loud in the silence of the forest.

“Fuck, you’re a noisy one, aren’t you? Gonna wake up the entire goddamn village going on like that. “ Kotho dropped her shirt to the ground and started pulling Beau’s pants and undershorts down over her hips. She pulled them down with one hand, her other hand holding Beau up against the bark. She dropped Beau’s pants on top of her shirt on the ground but held onto her undershorts, smirking as she considered them. She wadded them up in her fist and prodded at Beau’s lips. “Open up. Gotta keep you quiet or someone is gonna come ruin our fun.”

Beau groaned and opened her mouth eagerly. Kotho pressed it in gently, securing it behind her teeth. She smirked and playfully smacked Beau on the breast, causing her to yelp in surprise. She glared and Kotho grinned.

“I was testing to make sure it was working. It’s working.”

Beau rolled her eyes and flipped her off. She sat Beau’s feet down on the ground and bent her over at the waist, pressing her cheek into the tree. Beau grasped at the tree trying to find a hand hold to keep herself steady.

She grabbed desperately at protrusions in the tree and lifted her hips, moving her legs apart. Kotho chuckled and ran a single, long finger through her lips to feel her wetness.

“Eager little thing,” she mumbled. “You sure you can take it? My fingers are twice as big as any you’re used to.” Beau mumbled something, bucking her hips. Kotho snickered. “What was that? I can’t hear you with those panties in your mouth.”

Beau groaned in annoyance. She released her hold on the tree with one hand and reached under herself, pressing her cunt open with two fingers. Kotho grinned and dragged the back of her finger lightly, teasingly over Beau’s entrance. Beau shivered and nearly dropped her hand but she managed to shakily hold herself open while Kotho explored.

Kotho leaned over her, towering above her and blocking out the light of the moon that had bathed Beau in silver. She dragged her large finger up and down, gathering Beau’s wetness on her finger before pushing it all the way inside in a single go.

Beau moaned and finally dropped her hand away from her cunt, grabbing at the tree to keep from slipping. One of Kotho’s fingers was about as thick as two of her own and twice as long. She bent her finger inside, brushing with ease right up against the spot inside of Beau that made her cry out.

She smirked and rubbed against it, then pressed her thumb up against her clit. Beau dug her nails into the bark of the tree and Kotho tsked, turning Beau around and taking Beau’s hand off the tree and sitting it on her shoulder.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself like that,” she teased. Beau let go of the tree with her other hand and grabbed Kotho’s other shoulder. “Don’t worry about your nails, I like the scratches.”

Beau groaned as Kotho fucked her and dug her nails into her broad, muscular shoulders and dragged them down her shoulder blades. Kotho added a third finger without warning and Beau cried out around her gag and arched her back as she came loudly over Kotho’s hand. Kotho chuckled and continued thrusting as Beau came back down from her high.

She grunted, pleased, and smirked. “I didn’t even realize how much I missed that. Ten fucking years and I didn’t even remember what it was like to have a woman fall to pieces in my arms. Fucking addicting.” She licked her lips and started rubbing Beau’s clit in gentle circles again. “I wanna see it again. To hold me over till I get to Port Damali.” She moved her hands to Beau’s hips and shifted her against the tree until she could press her cunt against Beau’s.

Beau huffed and started digging her nails into Kotho’s arms to keep herself up. “Onth drof e,” Beau mumbled around the gag.

Kotho snorted in amusement and rolled her hips. Beau’s eyes rolled up in her head and she groaned. “I’m not gonna drop you.” She started grinding against Beau’s cunt, moaning and grinning widely. “At least not till after I use you to get off.” Beau groaned and dragged her nails down Kotho’s arms to her elbows, the raised red marks that she left behind mostly hidden under her short, blue-gray fur. Kotho keened in pleasure and started panting and grinding faster. “Fuck,” she hissed, still grinning as she licked her lips. She reached up and pulled the makeshift gag out of Beau’s mouth and threw it to the ground without a care. “Scream my name, Beauregard,” she said gleefully. “Kotho. I wanna hear my true name on those lips as you fall apart.”

Beau grit her teeth and whined, bucking her hips to meet Kotho’s grinding. “Shit, shit- Someone’s gonna hear-”

The growl that rumbled in Kotho’s throat made Beau shiver. “Let them. Scream.” She pressed her thumb in between their clits and started rubbing in a circle, hissing in pleasure and arching her back to press their hips together.

Beau’s euphoric cry echoed through the trees as she came again. “Kotho!” she screamed, as ordered.

Kotho bit down hard on Beau’s shoulder, not breaking skin but leaving marks that would definitely bruise, and came with a drawn out moan, her vision blurring and her legs shaking as she held Beau up against the tree. She pulled her teeth away from Beau’s skin, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself. “Hell,” she grunted, grinning. She lowered Beau to her feet, holding her by the waist in case she stumbled and Beau grabbed the tree for support as she struggled to catch her breath. Kotho smirked and leaned her forehead against the top of Beau’s head, running her fingers tenderly through her hair.

Beau sighed and let herself be cuddled even though she was sweaty and sticky and sore. She smiled a little and played with the long tufts of fur on Kotho’s elbows gently with her fingers but neither of them spoke for a while.

Finally, Kotho sighed. “Think you could go again?”

Beau smirked. “What’re you gonna gag me with this time? My underwear’s got dirt all on it.”

“Don’t you worry about that. Your mouth is gonna be real busy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Allura & Kima


	7. Allura & Kima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some temperature play, threesome, sort of dom!Allura, sex toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter originally was gonna be Dairon but I got excited when Allura & Kima showed up in last night's episode so I decided to bump their chapter up.
> 
> p.s. I discovered that I really like this combo. I might have to write more of it.

Kima had laughed when Allura first described what had happened. Allura frowned, her cheeks flushed, and tapped her foot to let her wife know that she was not amused.

“Kima, what exactly do you find so funny?”

Kima grinned at her wife and took her hand, gently rubbing her thumb over Allura’s knuckles. “I’m sorry, dear, it’s just… You have a type.”

“I do not!” But she wasn’t angry enough to take her hand back, just embarrassed.

“An angry, punch-happy young woman with a heart of gold and a good head on her shoulders. You married one just like her. Are you trying to tell me that you don’t have a crush on this girl?”

Allura hadn’t answered and Kima had just laughed some more.

She wasn’t laughing now. Couldn't even if she wanted to, her mouth pressed to young Miss Beauregard’s cunt and her fingers digging into her hips to hold her still. Allura was sitting at the top of the bed against the headboard with Beau laying between her legs, her head pillowed against Allura’s bare breasts as she gasped and moaned. Kima was laying on her front between Beau’s thighs, smirking as she met Allura’s eyes.

Allura looked down at Beauregard instead of admitting to Kima that she’d been right about the crush thing. 

She ran her fingertips lightly over Beau’s toned stomach and then danced across her rib cage. She wasn’t really trying to stimulate, hence why she avoided the young woman’s breasts, just explore. The stimulation was Kima’s job for now. Allura just wanted to watch.

It was difficult not to be a little bit proud of her wife as she watched Beau squirm and whine desperately in her lap “Shit-” Beau cut off her own curse with a moan. “Fuck, fuck- Fuck me…”

Allura hummed thoughtfully and brushed her fingers up to Beau’s shoulders. “In due time, dear. This is my darling Kima’s favorite part. I’d hate to rush her.”

Kima grinned and leaned over Beau’s leg to press a loving kiss to her wife’s leg before kissing a trail over Beau’s thigh back to her cunt. She paused and glanced wordlessly at Allura, who knew exactly what she wanted.

“Hold yourself open,” she whispered, brushing her lips teasingly along the shell of Beau’s ear. “Don’t touch your clit though.”

Beau reached hurriedly between her legs, her hands shaking from pleasure but eager for Kima to continue. She pressed herself open and watched as Kima got back to work, licking slowly and taking her time. She pressed the flat of her tongue to Beau’s clit and started moving it in slow circles until Beau’s thighs started clenching around her ears. She smiled and pulled away, licking her lips like a cat who’d gotten into the cream. 

“Think she’s ready?”

Beau groaned in frustration. "So goddamn ready…"

Allura ignored her and hummed thoughtfully, dragging her fingertips up the valley between Beau’s breasts to her collarbone. “I think she’s desperate for it, Love.”

Kima leapt from the bed with an ease uncommon in a woman her age, and hurried over to the trunk at the base of the bed. She rooted around for a moment and Allura decided to keep their playmate busy while they waited. She dragged her fingers up Beau’s neck, prodded gently at her soft, round lips. Beau opened her mouth eagerly, letting Allura rub her fingertips over her tongue. She closed her lips around her manicured fingers and sucked gently. Kima returned shortly with her arms full of toys and a leather jockstrap with a metal ring settled loosely on her hips. She dropped the toys onto the mattress and tightened the straps.

“Which one do you want?” she asked.

Beau opened her eyes, Allura’s fingers still slowly fucking her mouth, but she quickly realized that Kima wasn’t speaking to her. She was asking Allura.

Allura looked the options over thoughtfully. She reached forward with the hand that wasn’t occupied in Beau’s mouth and caressed them each in turn as she considered them. She finally settled on one, glass and twisting like a cyclone, and picked it up. Kima was grinning as she slipped it into the ring. Allura slipped her fingers out of Beau’s mouth and dragged them wetly down her neck and chest to rest on her stomach. With a wave of her other hand, Allura tapped the glass cock and Beau watched as magic danced around her fingers and down to the base at Kima’s hips.

Kima leaned forward and brushed the tip through Beau’s wet lips and Beau hissed and twisted away. It was cold to the touch, like it’d been sitting in an icebox for an hour.

“Too much?” Allura asked quietly in her ear. 

Beau let herself relax and the glass touched her thigh. “Nah,” she confirmed. “Just… surprised me. Keep going.”

Kima met her wife’s eyes over Beau’s head and waited for her to nod. With the go ahead, Kima started to push forward, pressing the chilled head inside. Beau gasped and squirmed but Kima held her still by the hips.

“Shhh,” she whispered, running her hand soothingly up and down Beau’s stomach. She waited for Beau to stop wiggling, then started pressing in again until her hips were flush against Beau’s. Beau was gasping but her hips were rolling slowly against Kima’s. Her thighs were trembling as Kima started to slowly fuck her.

Allura licked her painted lips and glanced between Beau’s face, twisting with confused pleasure, and the place where her favorite toy kept disappearing inside of her. She chuckled and kissed Beau’s cheek, leaving a light pink lipstick mark on her dark skin. “Do you like the cold?” she asked. She held up her hand and the magic appeared again, dancing like snow flakes around her fingers. “Or maybe you’d like some warmth to contrast?” The magic changed, turning orange, and Beau could feel the heat wafting off Allura’s skin. She pressed her fingers to the skin under Beau’s breast, her touch hot but not searing as she moved slowly over the swell of Beau’s small breast and perky nipple, like warm water or melted wax.

The difference between the chill thrusting in and out of her and the heat on her breast was wonderfully off-putting. She didn’t have time to get in her own head like she usually did during sex, wondering if she was doing something right or if she was letting her partner down. She didn’t have the opportunity to wonder, her mind focusing back and forth on the conflicting sensations.

“Faster,” Allura said and Kima obeyed, snapping her hips hard and fast against Beau’s. Beau cried out in surprise and pleasure, arching her back to try and meet Kima’s pace but Kima gripped her hips until her blunt nails dug until her skin to hold her still. Her every thrust punched a desperate moan out of Beau’s chest. “Stop.” And Kima’s hips stilled instantly, without question, the toy pressed entirely inside of Beau. Beau groaned and tried to buck her hips but Kima’s grip was sure.

Allura reached down with her magically warmed fingers and pressed them gently against Beau’s clit. Beau hissed and wiggled. “Oh, fuck-” she groaned as Allura’s fingers started rubbing in slow circles. She dragged her fingers around the outside of her entrance and then back around to her clit once more. She did this again, watching Beau’s face like she was waiting for something. Finally, Beau looked up at her with unfocused eyes, like she was sinking into the sensation. She smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Beau’s brow.

“Resume, Kima. I think she’s earned it.”

Kima grinned and continued her earlier movements like she had never paused. Beau's noises of pleasure started off as breathy gasps, then rose into desperate whines and cries, then finally reaching their crescendo as screams, grasping at anything she could reach for some kind of purchase. Allura's fingers stayed their pace on her clit, slow and methodical, but Kima was grinning and thrusting as fast and hard as she pleased. Beau tipped over the edge, silent as she came around the toy, trembling against Allura's touch.

"Fuuuuuuuuck…" Beau groaned, breathlessly. "Shit. That-" Her voice stuttered and she swallowed audibly, closing her eyes. "Fuck."

Allura chuckled delicately. "Kima, lay her down, if you will."

Kima smiled gleefully and moved Beau off her wife so that she was laying down beside her instead. Allura brushed her clean fingers through her hair, knocking her braids back over her shoulders as she sat up, and then she tossed an elegant, clean-shaven leg over Beau's hips, her hands holding her up on either side of Beau's head.

Beau blinked at her, still bleary from her very intense orgasm and a little confused about where this new position was going. "Allu-"

"Relax. You can play again later. For now, it's my turn."

Beau looked down between their entangled legs as Kima took her place behind her wife. She had switched out the toy, she could see, to something in a more traditional shape. Beau grinned and licked her lips in anticipation as she turned back to watch the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Keyleth


End file.
